Nena Trinity
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Nena is the youngest member of Team Trinity and the pilot of GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei. Personality & Character Nena is overall impulsive, egotistical, sadistic, immature, and has sociopathic tendencies to her judgment. Although she believes in changing the world, she also has a sick sense of humor in randomly hurting people based on her whim and personal logic. Due to the way she was created, she has a limited sense of moral and ethics; she's able to kill without reserve nor regret, it is possible that she even has a deep-seated overall contempt for humankind, as evidenced by said sadism and sociopathic tendencies. The only thing that's important to her is her brothers. Nena loved her brothers beyond the cause of Celestial Being. The most pivotal moment in her life was when Ali Al-Saachez killed both Michael and Johann. After their deaths, the end of Team Trinity, she sought refuge under Wang Liu Mei in order to survive and bide her time for revenge. By AD 2312 (season 2), Nena devoted herself to Wang Liu Mei as part of Celestial Being's black ops intelligence. She's often tasked with gathering new intelligence for Liu Mei and CB. Due to Liu Mei's involvement with Innovators, Nena always eavesdrop on their communications to uncover ulterior motives. A turning point in her life was when she re-encountered Ali Al-Saachez. When Nena realized Liu Mei had been working with the people involved in her brothers' deaths, she had hoped Liu Mei would reconsider her alligance to them, but when that failed, she turned to Regene Regetta for a new agenda. Because she no longer had loyalties to Liu Mei nor Innovators, she betrayed the Innovators by assisting CB's quest to stop them. She eventually betrayed Liu Mei and rekindled her path for vengeance; fortunately, her insurrection would be very short lived. Skills & Abilities Nena was made with the help of the DNA of Ribbons Almark. The full spectrum of her Innovade abilities are unknown, but she can communicate with Veda and eavesdrop quantum brainwave communications between the Innovators. Nena has shown herself skilled in the use of basic firearms and MS piloting. History Early Days World Armed Intervention Campaign Rescue the Gundam Meisters Nena and her siblings received their first orders from Laguna Harvey to sortie and rescue the Gundam Meister's of Celestial Being. She saved Setsuna F. Seiei from getting killed by Ali Al Saachez,in the Agrissa. After introductions to Setsuna the rest of her brothers made quick work with enemy units and had Nena activate her GN Stealth Field for escape. She and her brothers made it to space within their Trinity Mothership, reviewing the Meister's performance upon their interventions before meeting them. Meeting Amongst Meister's Team Trinity and the main group agreed to meet and talk on board Ptolemaios. Johann escorted Nena and Micheal with Throne Eins towards an airlock for entrance. Nena was last to introduce herself and waved her "victory" sign towards the group. She quickly wanted to know who was the Meister to Exia and at first thought it was Tieria, but then Setsuna come out to identify himself. She floated over to grab Setsuna and kissed him on the lips (to his surprise); Setsuna pushed her away which caused tension between both sides as Michael pulled out his knife. Johann had the situation under control and Nena along with the rest of the crew went to living room cabin. Nena got bored and wanted to tour around Ptolemaios to entertain herself. She wanted Setsuna to come, but she was brushed off. Nena exited the room and went towards Veda's terminal without permission. Tieria was surprised that someone had access to Veda's terminal and demanded to know how Nena entered. Nena hinted that she got in the same way Tieria does and went back to her brothers and returned to their mothership. Since their last meeting, Nena and her brothers has been taking independent missions from Veda by total annihilation tactics upon military facilities and bases. Nena and her siblings made Setsuna suspicious of their actions/motives with their interventions. Random Attack in Spain While passing through Spain on a mission, Nena made a random attack upon Louise's family. Louise's family was celebrating her cousin's wedding when Nena spotted them having a good time within an old Spaniard castle. She couldn't stand how everyone she's watching is having a good time while she suffers dealing with her worldly missions. She felt they were better off dead and fired upon the Halevy family. The first shot killed all of Louise's family and the second fire had a wall crush on top of Louise, critically injuring her and costing her left hand. This attack convinced Setsuna that they aren't real Meister's and he attacked the three. Tieria almost had Nena when her suit was affected by Gundam Nadleeh's Trial System, but they managed to escape. Operation Fallen Angels Not long after, the UN Forces was established and they used their recently acquired GN-X's for combat against the Gundams. Sergei Smirnov was able out maneuver Nena's Throne Drei and even kicked her mobile suit. Johann decided a tactical retreat was necessary since they weren't clear about their opponent's capabilities. Even though they escaped, it didn't take long for their hidden base in Africa to be discovered and they were forced to fight and go into hiding until they could reach space. End of Team Trinity While on the run from UN Forces and attempting to escape into space, Ali Al Saachez appeared before the Trinity's. In front of Nena's eyes, he killed Michael with a gunshot. He proceeded to hijack Gundam Throne Zwei and destroyed Throne Eins, killing Johann inside. Ali was about to finish off Nena, when Setsuna suddenly intervened and fought Ali. Nena witnessed how Gundam Exia activated the Trans-Am System and forced Ali to retreat. Nena already fled on her own, mourning the loss of her brothers. Refuge to Liu Mei Not long after mourning the deaths of her brothers, Nena wanted revenge for her brothers. Without any resources, she sought refuge to Wang Liu Mei and she accepted. In exchange, she gave Liu Mei access to the Trinity Mothership as her personal transport in space. Nena acquired the GNW-003/SH Liang for black ops missions. Celestial Being Shadow Infiltration of Federation Detention Facility On her first mission after Celestial Being's resurface, Nena does a scouting of one of the Federation's prisons, where Allelujah Haptism, Marina Ismail and many Kataron agents were located. She forwards this to Wang who sends it to the Ptolemy 2. Aiding Katharon Nena later brought supplies during a Katharon relocation. Wang claimed that Nena was necessary to deceive the Innovators due to her quantum brainwaves. Brother's Killer Nena later accompanied Wang to meet the Innovators, spying with her Veda abilities from afar. Her concentration is then interrupted by Ali. Recognizing her brothers' killer, she attempted to kill him but he easily restrains her. He lets her go then, warning her that he'd kill her if she "have a go" at him. After Memento Mori's firing, Nena, with a bruise on her cheek, sees that the Innovator's conduct was so ecstatic. She later asked Wang if she was going to support both Celestial Being and the Innovators; Wang answered that she's not as special as she use to be. Nena curses her, as Wang is working with the ones who killed her brothers. Going Rogue When Celestial Being and Katharon attempted to destroy Memento Mori, Nena overheard Wang learning of the current events. She decides that she won't let things go Wang's way. She leaks data on Memento Mori to Ptolemy 2, revealing its weakpoint. Once the superweapon is destroyed, Nena then provided long-ranged cover fire for Setsuna/00 Raiser, distracting Healing Care/Gadessa. Nena/Riian later approached Setsuna/00 Raiser when he found a supposed wreckage from Ptolemy 2. She acted flirtatiously with him at how handsome he is, prompting him to point his guns are her; she reinforces that she helped him and informs him that Ptolemy had went into the atmosphere. She offers to transmit the combat data but he quickly rushes away. Haro jokes that she had been dumped, so she pounded him. Trinity Vengeance Fall of the Mistress Four months after Break Pillar, Nena eventually decided to show Wang the error of her ways -- by killing her. She disables the systems on the Trinity Mothership, before firing on it. Wang and Hong Long mysteriously survived the attack, with the Trinity Mothership supposedly ruined as the two arrived the Eclipse colony in L5 with a small spacecraft with injuries. Nena tailed them and interrupted their talk. Nena tried to shoot Wang but Hong Long took the shot, pushing Wang to safety. Nena then finishes off Hong Long and stopped the pursuit as Regene Regetta suggested. Wang later met with Setsuna and gave him the coordinates of Veda. As Setsuna/00 is fighting with Mr. Bushido/Sasunoo, Wang left Eclipse in the same spacecraft. Nena pursued with the Throne Drei and killed her. Death Nena laughs, mirthfully, after killing Wang, stating her intention to then turn on the Innovators just as she did her in order to avenge her brothers. Suddenly, however, Ribbons Almark hijacks her Haro with the aid of Veda and says that she'll be judged. Nena expects Ali Al-Saachez, but Louise Halevy arrives instead, instantly destroying the Drei's left arm from afar with an arcing beam. Louise recognizes the Drei as the suit that killed her family five years prior, and flies into a rage, tearing the obsolete Drei's legs off with a second shot. Nena fires back with her unit's GN Handgun, responding to Louise's outcries of losing her family by saying that she herself has lost her brothers, and tells Louise to not think that she's the only one who's suffered. Louise, however, mauls the Drei with her GNMA-0001V Regnant's Fangs, leaving only the cockpit. Nena, as her cockpit sparks, says that, being bred to fight, she doesn't intend to die, but the Regnant points its Fangs at the Drei's cockpit. Louise, in response to Nena's earlier retort, says that she understands, but says that killing her family was unforgivable, running the cockpit through and impaling Nena on a Fang. Nena, with her last breath, curses Louise, and her cockpit explodes soon afterwards. Relationships Celestial Being To all of organization, Team Trinity's existence was a complete surprise. It's unclear how did they come to exist, but the observers recognized Team Trinity and their Gundams as part of changing the world. ;Veda :Nena apparently has similar abilities to Tieria (according to her) when she accessed Veda. It's unclear if she can make a mental connection with Veda like Tieria or she merely had secret access capabilities to Veda's terminal on Ptolemaios. ;Team Trinity :;Michael Trinity ::Michael is the younger big brother and middle child of the siblings. He is the most protective to Nena and easily becomes angry whenever she has her sites on another man. While immature and prone to violence, he also prioritizes his sister over a fight. :;Johann Trinity ::Johann is Nena's leader to the team as well as eldest brother. She's tends to misbehave without his attention. Nena often provides combat support for Johann as her Gundam provides additional GN particles for Johann's mobile suit. Johann had Nena run away when Ali Al Saachez was about to kill them. He engaged mobile suit combat with Ali and died when Throne Eins was destroyed before her eyes. :;Haro ::This purple Haro is an 80 year old model and aids Nena in GN Particle dispersal inside Gundam Throne Drei and also monitor their systems on board their Trinity Mothership. ;Crew of Ptolemaios & Gundam Meisters :The remaining Gundam Meister's and crew of 'Tolemy only got acquainted with her and don't have any sort of professional or friendly relations with her or her siblings. :;Setsuna F. Seiei ::She became infatuated with Setsuna for his reckless way of acting that almost got him killed. When first meeting Setsuna, she immediately proceeded to kiss him (much to Setsuna's dislike). After Nena attacked innocent civilians, Setsuna attacked the Throne Gundams and refuse to acknowledge the Throne Gundams as true Gundams. After that altercation, she regretted kissing him; however he later saved her life from Ali Al Saachez. It is unclear if that changed her feelings towards him. In episode 13 of season 2 after Memento Mori was destroyed, in Riian, she provided cover fire for Setsuna as he was retreating with Healing Care tailing him in a Gadessa. She still is infatuated with him though, she once again flirted with him saying he was handsome. He ignores this and nearly shoot her until she tells him that she supplied the weak point to Memento Mori to Celestial Being. He spares her, but still ignores her advances and leaves while she's in mid-sentence while talking to him. ;Agents/Observers :;Wang Liu Mei :;Laguna Harvey ::She takes orders/commands from the president of the linear trains. It's unclear why only one specific observer/agent of Celestial Being have influence over them, but it's likely it's Laguna Harvey was their benefactor of their Gundams and the resources at their disposal. Picture Gallery Gundam00_16-2.jpg|Nena (17, A.D. 2307) Nena Trinity 2311.jpg|Nena (22, A.D. 2312) Nena Trinity 2312.jpg|Nena (22, A.D. 2312) External Links Wikipedia profile on Nena Trinity Category:Anno Domini characters